Sabotage II
by LaSemeuse
Summary: Starfleet is menaced by an internal threat. Will PC ever get it right? Story Complete! Reviews definitely appreciated.
1. Sabotage II One

Sabotage has become a trilogy. Hope you meant it when you said you wanted another story.... If you haven't yet, you might want to read the first installment to pick up on nuance, especially w/ PC.  
  
And of course, Paramount = Q = omnipotent = only fun, no profit.  
  
**********  
  
Sabotage II Chapter One  
  
**********  
  
Shoulder to shoulder, the two fugitives made their way quickly and cautiously through the Starfleet detention center. T'shar glanced at the path behind compulsively. It was 'night' in the center, but that would not prevent unexpected encounters. Her companion had aptly disabled the section's alarms, but it was simply a matter of minutes before the tampering became evident. Now passing through the entry area, T'shar glanced through the windows to the twin moons illuminating the hallway. A few more steps and she would be free.  
  
Almost too easily, they reached the beam-up coordinates. For an instant the rescue ship de-cloaked. Putting on a good show for Starfleet, they lingered seconds more before re-cloaking and jumping to warp. By the time the pursuit ships were alerted, their distinct M'dar ion trail was already growing cold.  
  
**********  
  
The short paragraph briefly piqued Picard's interest as he scanned the weekly Starfleet briefing. That T'shar had escaped was disturbing, but not alarming. The Federation had quickly determined the origin of the alien ship remnants the Enterprise had deposited a month or so earlier, that of a reclusive and almost unheard of Terran resettlement colony, the M'dar. In a remote section of the quadrant, little was known or thought of the small band of people occupying a small M-class planet far from the neutral zone or other critical sectors. Starfleet's interests had become increasing strategic, and less scientific in the past years. Picard felt strong misgivings at this turn, but also saw the necessity for increased wariness. The Romulans and Cardassians grew increasingly bold, and there were rumors coming from deep space of a new menace identified as 'the Dominion.' Brief contact with M'dar leaders had assured investigators that T'shar had been a rogue mercenary exiled by the planet's governing council for unscrupulous activities on the homeworld.  
  
What was alarming about the escape was the fact that it had been an M'dar ship that executed the affair. Picard bristled. He knew first hand of T'shar's treachery. It was not impossible that she'd had more than one ship under her command. But it was also possible that the M'dar leaders had mislead Starfleet - and that T'shar was an operative, not an outlaw.  
  
He filed the information away in the back of his mind, and turned his attention to the ship's current business. The Enterprise had spent a week in space dock recuperating from their first run-in with the M'dar, and after that had been assigned to diffuse a diplomatic and medical crisis on the twin planets of Cambria IV and V. While the mission had ended successfully weeks later, the drain on the command and medical staff had been immense. They had docked again at Starbase 202, this time to receive another wave of new personnel. For many reasons, it was with heavy heart that Picard reviewed the list of transfers. It was only through her pride and obstinance that Beverly Crusher's name was not on it.  
  
**********  
  
"Welcome back, Captain T'shar." Chancellor H'rar clapped a hand to the woman's shoulder and turned to walk with her down the hall of the M'dar command center. "The new plans are proceeding on schedule, and we need you at the helm of the Alpha attack ship."  
  
"Well then, Chancellor, it's good to be home. I'm glad that the failure of the initial mission has not slowed us in reaching our ultimate goals." Her pride still stung from her capture.  
  
H'rar's brow lowered, but his countenance remained staid. "Luckily, T'shar, the M'dar have never been a people to launch Plan A without having first developed a functional Plan B - and a blueprint for C."  
  
T'shar grinned wickedly, and stopped to face the imposing Chancellor, hands behind her back and her chest swelling with pride. "Captain T'shar reporting for duty sir! I have every confidence in our ability to succeed with the mission." With that she turned smartly on her heel, and headed off to inspect her new battle cruiser.  
  
H'rar's brow lifted as he continued on to his office. Indeed, the M'dar was already half-way prepared to launch their next offensive, which would prove to be more than damaging to Starfleet. Having learned well from their newest allies, the Cardassians, H'rar pondered how emotionally and mentally crippling an enemy could be almost as effective as crippling their actual fleet. A combination of the two, he hoped, would result in ultimate demise. While he personally detested the Cardassians, they had paid well for the secrets of Hepa III. And when the time came, they would provide the strategic advantage to bring Starfleet, and the Federation, to its knees.  
  
**********  
  
"Deanna, I don't want to hear it!" Beverly Crusher leveled an intense gaze at the counselor as she bustled through her cabin, changing out of her uniform and into her workout clothes. She was dialed up to 10, and there was only one way to get back down - exhaustion. She'd booked the holodeck for an entire hour of Klingon battle simulations. After that, she might head to the ship's gym to lift and stretch, before returning to her quarters with just enough energy to fall into bed, and hopefully peaceful slumber.  
  
"Beverly, you need to confront the Captain and arrive at a resolution. Professionally, you will not be able to continue this way. I'm not even going to get into how you feel about the situation personally."  
  
A high flush appeared on the Doctor's cheeks. "Forget it! There's no resolution to be had! Picard questioned my judgement, my authority, and my medicine!" Beverly waved her hand to illustrate the point. "I'm not even sure if this can be repaired professionally. And it's wise of you to skirt the personal - because for that there is no hope." She emphatically slammed the lid of the clothing recycler and turned to Troi. With a resigned sigh, and a deep sadness in her eyes, she continued. "Honestly, Deanna, I don't even know why I'm still on this ship."  
  
"Beverly, you're here because we're your family." Troi walked over and laid a hand on her arm. Squeezing gently, she looked up without fear into Crusher's icy stare. "And Will would win way too much at poker."  
  
Beverly was unmoved, but not untouched by her friend's words. They were a family, and the thought of leaving them behind made her stomach clench. On the other hand, thoughts of Jean-Luc Picard made her spitting mad and slightly ill. She was unsure whether she'd be able to reconcile the two emotions. She smiled hesitantly, tersely, and it did not reach her eyes. The look was familiar to Troi. It basically said, "I hear you, but my mind's made up."  
  
Deanna felt Crusher's uncertainty, and was more than a little convinced that even her diplomatic skills would not be enough to mend this rift. Beverly had been stubborn, and Picard unrelenting. Both had been a little in the wrong. Add to that the fear and rejection each felt, and Troi thought that perhaps she'd have better luck negotiating a peace treaty between the Romulans and the Klingons.  
  
**********  
  
As Beverly panted and dodged through her workout, she reflected on the past month. It was not so much the events that plagued her, but the subsequent malaise they'd inflicted on her life. It was almost impossible to account for the space Jean-Luc had filled in her day. He'd been friend, confidant, mentor, and.... it was the intangible that she missed the most. For more than seven years, some previously invisible, yet large part of her psyche had been occupied and buoyed by hope - by the prospect of something *more* with Jean-Luc. It was now all replaced by melancholy. Her routine seemed empty, her activities two-dimensional. She'd lost the spark, and that was no way to live. One way or the other, she needed to move on.  
  
**********  
  
Riker carefully and surreptitiously observed his Captain. Picard sat rigid, a stern look plastered to his face. There were no secrets on a ship like the Enterprise, and the mood on board was profoundly affected by its senior staff. There was not one ensign who didn't feel the tension emanating from the bridge, and not one patient that passed through sickbay who didn't miss the previously compassionate and jovial bedside manner of Doctor Crusher. The Captain and the First Lady were at war - and the prime casualty was the morale of the entire crew. Riker was responsible for the crew's disposition, and the situation could not be brooked. A solution would be found, or, he feared, someone would need to leave.  
  
Exhaling, Riker stood, and nodded to Picard. "Sir, with your permission, I'll be greeting the newest transport of personnel. Our new Chief of Security is scheduled to arrive with them."  
  
Picard dismissively waved Will on, his attention never wavering from the padd he'd been studying. "Yes Will. Please have him report to the bridge when he's settled in."  
  
Will straightened his tunic and headed to the lift. Things definitely needed to change.  
  
He arrived in the transporter room as the shimmering blue columns coalesced into beings. Along with Worf's replacement were two new medical staff, and two new science officers. Riker stepped forward to greet the new Chief, as representatives from other departments greeted the remaining personnel. "Lieutenant Walker, welcome to the Enterprise. I'm First Officer William T. Riker." He grasped the man's hand, and was surprised, but not shocked, by the rock-hard, but gentle grip. 'Heartbreaker' was about the only word he could muster for the man, who reminded him of himself - without the soft edges.  
  
Jack Walker smiled warmly and stepped from the transporter pad. His voice was resonant, and accented. Riker guessed the southeast of the North American continent on Earth. "Glad to be here sir. I understand I have some big shoes to fill."  
  
Grinning, Riker looked down. "Well, by the looks of it, you won't have trouble in that department. Let's get you some quarters." Will felt at ease with Walker, and hoped the Captain would to. They made their way out of the room and toward the lift.  
  
"I hear an accent Lieutenant. You're from Earth?"  
  
"Yes sir." Walker was tall, and his stride was long and easy. He and Riker were on the lift momentarily. "My family has lived for six centuries in the 'formerly proud state of North Carolina,' as my great grandma liked to recount while sipping a mint julep. The accent doesn't wear off easy."  
  
Riker smiled. If Walker had been wearing a hat, Will swore he would have tipped it at him.  
  
The lift stopped, and they arrived at Walker's quarters. Stepping in, he whistled. "This'll be just fine, Commander. They weren't kiddin' about these galaxy class starships. Now what time should I report to the bridge?"  
  
"The Captain has requested that you report as soon as you're settled in. The alpha shift is over in a few minutes. Captain Picard will likely be in his ready room, and you can find him there."  
  
"All right then. I'll be by in just a bit. Thank you, Commander Riker."  
  
Riker's blue eyes twinkled. "Absolutely Lieutenant. See you at the staff meeting in the morning. And please call if you need assistance." Will made his way directly out, and back to the bridge. This would make Deanna's day.  
  
**********  
  
"T'par to M'dar command. I am in position onboard the Enterprise. I await the signal."  
  
H'rar reviewed the text messages from all operatives. On the M'dar homeworld, the armada was nearly ready for launch. Five battle cruisers, manned with engineered soldiers, would strike five Starfleet ships synchronously. They would all even be at the same coordinates, like shooting fish in a barrel. All infiltrators were in place, ready to sabotage the target ship's defense systems at the critical time. They were suicide missions, but the volunteer's families were rewarded generously. H'rar had little doubt the targets would be in the right locations. Already, false information had been circulated to Starfleet intelligence. With the Cardassian's aid, phase one of the M'dar attack would pave the way for the next step of the plan. He congratulated himself on the final stroke of genius. The sabotage onboard the decimated ships would be detected - and Starfleet would be too busy trying to find the M'dar to even see the next hit coming.  
  
**********  
  
Picard looked up as the chime sounded to his ready room. Each time this happened, for a fleeting moment he hoped it would be Beverly. Then, that hope would be replaced by doubt and anger. His face fell into a stern mask. "Come."  
  
Jack Walker strode in, calm and confident. "Lieutenant Jack Walker, reporting for duty sir."  
  
Picard rose, tugged at his uniform, and walked around his desk. Extending his arm, he greeted Walker. "Good to have you onboard. I trust that you have met Commander Riker?"  
  
Picard returned to his desk and motioned for the man to sit. Walker nodded and sat opposite. "Yes sir. I look forward to working with him."  
  
The Captain took in his new Security Chief. He was tall and broad. His posture was straight but relaxed, and he seemed to have an easy manner about him. His record was strong, and Picard was optimistic about his potential performance on the Enterprise. The two men spoke for a while. Satisfied, Picard rose. "Morning staff briefings are at 0800 hours. After that, I expect you'll want to brief your department and begin working on personnel assignments. Commander Riker can assist you. Until then, please make yourself at home."  
  
Walker stood and offered his hand again. The men shook, the Lieutenant's gaze never leaving the Captain's. He turned gracefully and left. On his way through the bridge, he again inclined his head at Riker, who returned the gesture. Deanna's eyes simply followed the man up the ramp and into the lift.  
  
Will leaned over and whispered conspiratorially, "See what I mean?"  
  
Deanna gave no audible reply, only nodded.  
  
*********  
  
Beverly Crusher lay in bed, exhausted. Sleep however, still would not come. Instead, her thoughts went to where they always did of late. Back to her dinner with Jean-Luc a month ago at Starbase 202. It had all started out so well.  
  
"Beverly, you are beautiful."  
  
The unexpected compliment caught her off guard, and she blushed. Taking Jean Luc's arm as she arrived at the bottom of the stairs, the two made their way out of the lodge and toward the nearby village. Picard had made reservations at an intimate and well-reviewed local restaurant.  
  
It took her a minute to gather her resolve, and she finally responded. "Thank you Jean-Luc - you look quite handsome yourself." She smiled, her eyes alight with mischief. The path they walked was lit by gas lanterns, and every so often they would pass another couple returning from the village and nod. The night was warm, as was the breeze. Both Crusher and Picard were enraptured by the indigo sky and twinkling stars. And, though neither would admit, by each other.  
  
Beverly's hair was half-pulled up, neatly secured in a tortoise brown clip, the rest cascading down her back. She had let it grow longer recently, and let it revert back to a somewhat darker auburn hue that complimented and warmed her complexion. It fell in soft waves to her shoulder blades. Over plain-front, well-cut trousers, she wore a matching fitted and very old- fashioned dark chocolate brown ¾ length sleeve knit top, with a v-neck that began at a turned-down collar. At the last minute she'd put on a delicate strand of pearls, and matching earrings. Picard could not wait to sit opposite her so he could gaze more openly. He had dressed well for the evening, and was equally stunning. In black slacks and a lightweight charcoal sweater that drew attention to his hazel eyes, his well-toned frame cut quite a line. Together they were striking.  
  
They arrived and were escorted to a table with an expansive view of the lake. It was both serene and hypnotic as the lanterns along the edge played on the water's surface. Surrounded on all other sides by towering pine trees, the ambience was more than romantic. Beverly's heart beat contentedly as they reclined in their chairs, wine already in hand.  
  
Slowly, she locked eyes with Picard and leaned forward She took up his hand from the table. "Penny," she intoned softly.  
  
*********  
  
Picard was lost in thought when the terminal in his quarters beeped loudly. He had been thinking of Beverly again, and that damned dinner. Shaking the swirling fog from his mind, he rose and touched the screen. Immediately Admiral Necheyev's face appeared.  
  
"What can I do for you, Admiral?"  
  
"Captain Picard. Good evening. I have new orders for the Enterprise." Her approach was always direct. "You will depart immediately from Starbase to the Cardassian neutral zone. Starfleet intelligence indicates a build-up of cloaked activity in several sectors there. We are sending five ships out to investigate the area. You will observe for a week, rendezvous with the other ships, compare notes, and report back. You will receive exact coordinates shortly."  
  
"Fine, Admiral." Picard was in fact, far from pleased with the new assignment. He detested dealing with anything involving Cardassians. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, we have reason to believe this might have something to do with the M'dar. Though we are unsure exactly what."  
  
The hair at the base of Picard's neck bristled. He was not surprised.  
  
"Very well Admiral. I await further instruction. Picard out."  
  
Necheyev bent forward and terminated the transmission. Picard's screen was filled with blue and white.  
  
Brows raised and exhaling loudly, Picard turned from the desk and toward the bedroom. He was done for the day. He had little to look forward to in the morning. Breakfasts with Beverly were a thing of the past.  
  
**********  
  
Picard waited for the rest of the staff to finish assembling to begin the morning briefing. All were punctual except Dr. Crusher, who was, as usual, running behind. Her tardiness had been exaggerated of late. She no longer sat at the Captain's right hand, but instead at the end of the table next to Geordi. He turned to begin despite her absence when she breezed in and took her seat without a word.  
  
"Good of you to join us, Doctor Crusher. Is there a reason we cannot expect you to be on time?"  
  
The senior staff shifted uncomfortably. While these scenes were always painful, they were becoming routine. Walker looked surprised, and reminded himself to be early to his next meeting with the CO. Clearly there was some back story he'd missed. By all accounts he'd gotten, these two were typically attached at the hip.  
  
"No Captain, no reason that might not be excused by courtesy. Do you feel my behavior worthy of taking more of the staff's time to correct?" Her gaze was even and challenging. She might as well have walked over and slapped him with a glove.  
  
Now Walker knew something was up. This woman was a long cool drink of water to look at - but apparently there was more than met the eye. Picard didn't appear a bit phased, however.  
  
"The staff's time, Doctor, is my point exactly. We will not discuss this further here. However, you have made a habit of tardiness, and I'm afraid it's simply not acceptable." Picard stared back at Crusher, just as evenly, his voice low and monotone. "Please see me in my ready room at the conclusion of this meeting." Picard wasn't sure where the last sentence came from. He was desperate for a détente, but had absolutely no idea what to say to Beverly. The situation, however, had gotten out of hand.  
  
For her part, Crusher was fuming. Deanna's mental facilities were in full force blocking out the two ends of the conference table. She dared not relax for a moment.  
  
Not to be outdone, and incensed at the public chastising from Picard, she responded casually, "I'm afraid I have urgent matters to attend in sickbay this morning, Captain. Perhaps another time." Her challenge to his authority was now brazen. No one believed he would call her bluff. Riker surveyed the table to find the rest of the staff suddenly fascinated by its reflective surface. Clearly this needed to end, now. He cleared his throat.  
  
Jean-Luc and Beverly finally ended their stalemate. Neither wanted to be the first to look down, but Picard recognized that the briefing had to continue. At Will's cue he began reciting Necheyev's orders. At the conclusion he turned to Walker, "Lieutenant, we will be very close to the neutral zone. I need tactical and security ready at all times. We arrive at the target coordinates in one week. Do you feel you will be up to speed by that time?"  
  
Walker did not seem at all apprehensive. "Absolutely Captain. I've been studying the Enterprise extensively, and the crew I've met so far seem more than capable. If it's necessary, we'll give 'em a good fight." Crusher, Troi, and even the rest of the staff seemed charmed by his delivery.  
  
Picard gave a smile that seemed more like a grimace and stood, tugging his uniform smartly. "Very good Mr. Walker. If there's nothing more, dismissed." He looked to all officers save Beverly, turned, and walked onto the bridge. All followed but Walker and Crusher.  
  
He'd met the rest of the staff in 10 Forward the previous evening. He approached the Doctor with trepidation but an open smile. Extending a hand, he cleared his throat and caught her attention. Women usually paused when they first met Jack Walker, but Crusher hadn't so much as glanced his way. "Dr. Crusher, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you yet."  
  
She simply turned and replied, "No, you haven't." The look he received about froze his hand in mid-air. Undeterred, he kept his hand out. She was testing him. One uncomfortable second later, she responded with a firm grip.  
  
"All new reporting personnel are required to have a physical upon boarding the ship. I can schedule yours for today. What time are you available?"  
  
Right to business, then. "Well, I've got to speak to my security crew right now, but I can stop by mid-morning." He thought he'd give her some time to cool off.  
  
Her eyes softened, almost imperceptibly. "Very good. Report to Nurse Powell."  
  
"Sure Doctor. See you then." He grinned again openly, and turned from her. Crusher found herself wishing she hadn't been so harsh. Jack Walker wasn't hard to look at, that was for sure. He was tall, tanned, and, though she hated to use the word, chiseled. His appearance was youthful, but not boyish. She estimated him to be between 35 and 40. His dark hair was close cropped but well styled. His eyes were warm and deep brown, his features classically handsome. And, if Crusher remembered her youth correctly, he had what she recalled as an intoxicating 'southern drawl.'  
  
Dismissing the thought she reached sickbay, where contrary to what she'd told the Captain, she had relatively little to do.  
  
"Alyssa, add Lieutenant Walker to the schedule for today. He'll be in later this morning for a physical. I'll be in my office."  
  
"Aye sir." Powell favored her with a skeptical glance. Crusher had been in an abysmal mood lately, and it made sickbay intolerable. Everyone knew the problem and unfortunately no one was in a position to solve it. Powell could practically see her credits in the betting pool going down the drain.  
  
**********  
  
Walker's security briefing went well, and he was indeed thoroughly versed on the Enterprise's tactical specs. He seemed to have no problem picking up his duties as Chief of Security. At 1200 hours he stepped off the bridge and onto the lift for sickbay. On the way down he endeavored to step into his most bewitching personality. He had a feeling he'd need it.  
  
The mood when he arrived was no less tense than that on the bridge. Walker had the feeling he'd arrived on the wrong ship at the wrong time. But there hadn't been many women he couldn't charm. He looked at this as a challenge.  
  
"You must be Lieutenant Walker." A petit dark haired woman smiled up at him.  
  
"That's right ma'am. I'm here to see Doctor Crusher for my physical."  
  
"I'll just get her. Take off your uniform jacket and have a seat on the main biobed."  
  
"Whatever you say Lieutenant. It's your sickbay."  
  
Alyssa smiled to herself as she made her way to Crusher's office. Jack Walker would be a great addition to the ship....  
  
Moments later Crusher appeared from her office, lab coat on and tricorder in hand. Glancing up, her morning seemed just a little brighter. Jack Walker looked built in his jacket, and there was nothing to disappoint underneath. The good part of being a Doctor - some physicals were more fun than others.  
  
"Well Lieutenant, you're punctual."  
  
"It seems the Captain doesn't take well to being late."  
  
Her brow darkened. Wrong line. "Well, he runs the ship doesn't he?" Crusher began her scans. "Breathe deeply."  
  
Walker's chest expanded impressively. "So, how long you have you been hanging around the Enterprise, Doctor?"  
  
"Eight years now, Lieutenant."  
  
He gave a low whistle. "That's a lifetime for Starfleet. You must like it here."  
  
"Indeed. Nothing lasts forever, though." Her tone was resigned. "I see your last physical was a year ago. Anything to report since then?"  
  
"Nothing interesting, Doctor. But I'm sure you'll let me know if that changes." His eyes were wide and he smiled openly. His teeth were even and white. A real charmer, thought Beverly. Coming from anyone else, the dialog would have seemed cheesy and flat. Somehow though, she found herself softening up.  
  
"Well Lieutenant, you're in excellent health. I'll have to send your records in to be studied at the Academy." She patted him on the shoulder. "Done - you're hereby certified for duty." She managed a crooked grin that passed as a smile.  
  
"Well, Doctor, even the healthiest of us needs to eat. Care to join me for lunch?"  
  
Alyssa stole a glance from medlab two. It might just be his general demeanor, but she'd swear Walker was flirting with her boss.  
  
"That's a nice offer Lieutenant. I think I could make my way to 10 Forward for a bite." What was she doing? Beverly marveled at herself. Well, who said she couldn't have lunch with a handsome man?  
  
"Great. And call me Jack, please."  
  
Crusher's face fell. "I don't think so Lieutenant. But you can call me Beverly."  
  
Walker appeared perplexed, but he seemed to have made some progress, so he didn't press his luck. Even the largest iceberg could melt eventually. And he was a patient man. He strode out, Crusher silent at his side.  
  
They sat quietly at a table near the far window in 10 Forward.  
  
Walker plunged in. "You seem awful quiet for midday. Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
Crusher's head shot up and she gazed at him sideways, a bemused look on her face. "Your roots are showing, Lieutenant."  
  
He passed a hand through his dark thick hair and smiled, feigning embarrassment. "I thought I'd taken care of that."  
  
"Where did you learn that expression?"  
  
"My grandma. She had a way with the turn of a phrase."  
  
"Well then, you can pay me later. To be honest Lieutenant, I was thinking of my late husband. His name was Jack as well." She had no idea why she was being so straightforward, but his manner seemed to invite candor.  
  
Walker was at a loss, but passed the comment unruffled. "Well, I'm sure he was a fine man. How long has he been gone?"  
  
"Just about twenty years. Every once in a while I still miss him, though." 'Especially like now, when I feel alone in the universe,' she thought.  
  
"Well, I hear that. My Caroline has been gone 10 years now."  
  
Suddenly he had Crusher's full attention. He made little drama of it, and there was no self-pity about him. Just the empathetic mood of a fellow widow. Instinctively, Crusher placed her hand on his across the table. "I'm sorry, Walker." His last name seemed to serve as well as his first, and she just couldn't bring herself to call him Jack.  
  
Now he'd made a connection. He didn't move his hand from hers. It was remarkably soft. At that moment, the doors parted to admit Captain Picard and Commander Riker. They noticed Crusher and Walker, and Beverly stiffened. For a moment he thought she'd retract her hand, but instead she grasped his more firmly and smiled warmly, gazing directly into his eyes.  
  
"Did you have children with Caroline?"  
  
"No, no, but we had wanted to. You?"  
  
Crusher finally sat back in her chair, and stared at Picard. Her eyes instantly traveled a million light years away. "I have a son, Wesley. He was at the Academy, but left to study independently." It was the briefest explanation to give.  
  
Walker followed her gaze to Picard and thought back to Crusher's sudden intimacy with him at the Captain's appearance. He immediately put all the pieces together. Well, he could play along. He might start off as a pawn between the sparring partners, but that was not where he intended to end up.  
  
"Well, if he's anything like you, I bet he's a spitfire." He grinned wickedly.  
  
Crusher smiled back, but still did not seem fully in the present. "Actually, he favors his father."  
  
Walked grimaced inside. This one was tough. Softening his tone, he leaned forward. "I'd like to hear more about them both."  
  
"Well then, some night we can get together and reminisce." Crusher rose, gave him a small smile, patted his shoulder and walked out, breezing silently past Picard and Riker.  
  
One small step, he thought. At least she'd left the door open.  
  
*********  
  
Picard had silently observed the entire exchange, his face growing ever more stern. Riker knew better than to interrupt his quietude. As Picard watched, his thoughts drifted, unbidden....  
  
Beverly leaned forward, her eyes dancing in the candlelight. "You're far away Jean-Luc. Where are you?" Picard sat across from her at the lakeside table, wine glass in hand, reclined, legs crossed. "I was just thinking, Beverly, about our first year on the Enterprise."  
  
"Oh really?" She chuckled. "Anything specific?"  
  
"Do you remember our unfortunate interlude with the Dixon Hill program on the holodeck?"  
  
"How could I forget? I love Data, but he can be dense." Her mouth was curved into an evil grin, and she pointed her finger. "As can you Jean-Luc. I thought you were going to invite the entire ship to come along."  
  
Picard feigned innocence. "I was on a mission of exploration, Beverly. I thought you were as well."  
  
"Don't play coy with me Jean-Luc. You were looking to explore more than the holodeck." All joviality was set aside, and her face became earnest and intense.  
  
Jean-Luc returned her stare. Again, he was suddenly very uncomfortable. "There was, something there between us, from the start, wasn't there?"  
  
"Are you still talking about our first year on the Enterprise, Jean-Luc?"  
  
His eyebrows arched. "Of course, Beverly."  
  
"There was an initial attraction. You're a very compelling man."  
  
"You flatter me, Doctor."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Beverly." He rose suddenly. "Walk with me."  
  
She pushed her chair back and rose demurely, taking his arm. They strolled down to the lake. The mood altered, they were once again silent. Upon reaching a secluded fork in the path, Picard stopped. Beverly gazed at him intently. He took her hands in his. Their eyes were locked.  
  
"Beverly."  
  
"Jean-Luc."  
  
Decades stood between them. Inches apart, they seemed repelled like oppositely polarized magnets. The moon was high overhead, and a breeze sighed through the trees. Strains of music barely made their way from the restaurant on the distant shore.  
  
"This seems a bit silly, doesn't it?" Her mouth twitched, but her eyes never left his. "Jean-Luc, I'm scared to death." Her breath hitched in her chest and her heat beat in her throat. "I've become more comfortable with you than anyone else, and here I am tongue-tied and paralyzed."  
  
"Indeed. I find myself quite at a loss." His voice was barely above a whisper. His hand came up to graze her jaw. Summoning all the will he had in him, he slowly leaned forward.  
  
**********  
  
"Sir? We've got to get back to the bridge. Sir?" Riker hated to interrupt the Captain - he was deep in thought. He laid his hand gently on his shoulder.  
  
Picard sat up suddenly, his eyes slowly focusing on his First Officer. "Yes, of course Number One." He stood absently and walked out of the lounge. Riker shook his head and followed. It didn't take an empath to know where Picard's thoughts had strayed.  
  
**********  
  
"T'par to M'dar. Enterprise will be in position in two weeks. I await the signal."  
  
**********  
  
Beverly returned to sickbay, but would be lost in thought for the rest of the day. Luckily, there were relatively few injuries, as most of the crew was engaged in preparation drills, her own medical staff included. She would poke her head out of her office from time to time, only to find them diligently at their tasks. She smiled proudly inside and out. She had a great team. She'd hate to leave them, but she was unwilling to continue on in this hellish state of limbo.  
  
Sighing, she plunked into her chair and spun toward her office wall. Being at the heart of the ship, she'd grown tired of staring at the grey bunker. For her birthday last year, Picard had asked Geordi to install a holographic projector in the wall that displayed the live view from the observation lounge. Beverly found it relaxing, and had spent hours staring out vacantly, as she did now....  
  
Before she knew it, she was kissing Picard. Not as his friend, not kissing his double, but Jean-Luc Picard. It was sweet, gentle, firm, and full of promise. Beverly still felt awkward but she could see that feeling melting away quickly and in the very near future, to be replaced by another sensation entirely. Suddenly she regretted every second she'd delayed this moment. It felt a bit like setting foot back in your childhood home after a long absence. There was a feeling of displacement, of seeing the familiar differently, but accompanied by a profound sense of security.  
  
She could smell the night air, sense the coolness coming off the lake, feel the moonlight on her skin. Every inch of her was alive, and every second that passed seemed endless and perfect. They both breathed in at the same time and parted.  
  
"That was wonderful, Jean-Luc." Beverly glowed. The back of Picard's hand drew down her jaw and neck.  
  
"Thank you Beverly. I feel I've been waiting a long time for that."  
  
Her eyes searched his and were not disappointed by what they found. Their journey from here would still be long. She could sense that neither was ready for a quick transition. But she already anticipated every moment of the courtship.  
  
Picard turned and they walked on, back toward the restaurant, past, and finally out of the village. Now hand in hand, they stopped in front of the lodge.  
  
"Jean-Luc, I don't think I can say goodnight without another kiss."  
  
He smiled, ear to ear. "I was just thinking the same thing."  
  
The second kiss was as blissful as the first, and as it lingered, became more insistent. Beverly felt her inhibitions melting and abruptly pulled back. "Well. Perhaps I should be going."  
  
"Yes. Well." His voice rumbled in his chest. He stepped away. "Before we part, Beverly, I must ask. What happens in the morning?"  
  
Beverly came out of her reverie and snapped around in her chair. What happens in the morning indeed. What a fool she had been. There was too much between them. Too much of the past, too much Starfleet, too much invested in the relationship itself. She had wakened the next day, only to find that Picard was already back on the ship, no breakfast, not a word. From that point, her life had only deteriorated. And after the dizzying heights of the night before, there was a long way to fall.  
  
********* 


	2. Sabotage II Two

Sabotage has become a trilogy. Hope you meant it when you said you wanted another story.... If you haven't yet, you might want to read the first installment to pick up on nuance, especially w/ PC.  
  
And of course, Paramount = Q = omnipotent = only fun, no profit.  
  
**********  
  
Sabotage II Chapter Two  
  
**********  
  
The Enterprise reached the neutral zone without incident, and indeed began picking up particle trails indicating increased cloaked activity in the area, as well as high levels of warp engine activity. Geordi was working on isolating the signature, but Picard had little doubt it would be M'dar. The escape, the mystery in the neutral zone, he felt it was all connected. They had little idea they were playing perfectly into the hands of the M'dar.  
  
By this time, Picard had also developed a distinct dislike for his Chief of Security, much to the contrary of the rest of the crew. Particularly contrary to the impressions of Doctor Beverly Crusher. What had taken him twenty years seemed child's play to Walker, and he'd tamed the Doctor in a matter of days. Jealousy was a tenacious parasite. It ate at Picard relentlessly, though he pushed it far to the back of his mind during every waking moment. Tension on the bridge had reached intolerable levels, and Riker was at the breaking point. Sickbay however, had undergone a transformation. Doctor Crusher's general demeanor remained withdrawn, but she was now visibly at ease. She bantered again with her staff and patients, and was frequently found with a genuine smile on her face.  
  
Picard slammed his fist on the desk. How had it all gotten so out of hand? Their relationship had imploded quickly, but how could she have simply moved on? Had he so misjudged the depth of her emotion? He refused to linger on it any further. He stood and stalked onto the bridge.  
  
"Mr. Riker, report!"  
  
Riker looked up wearily from the padd he studied. "Sir, all decks report ready. Data has indicated there is nothing of note beyond our initial findings."  
  
"Very good Number One." Picard sat rigidly in the Captain's chair and stared intently at the main viewer. His face was an illegible mask.  
  
*********  
  
For her part, Beverly found herself in a sort of contented haze. Her anger with Picard smoldered deep under the surface, insulated by a blanket of infatuation with Jack Walker. Much like her relationship with Odan, she simply reveled in the lightheartedness of it. They were really in no way serious, and she suspected that the actual relationship would end before it really got going, settling into an intimate and comfortable friendship. She and Walker were not soul mates - but he was charming, stunningly handsome, and they shared a similar past. She did care about him. She never worried where they were going, whether he would leave her, or what anyone thought. It did not resolve her problem with Jean-Luc, but it got her through the day. And to be perfectly honest, she knew it drove Picard absolutely crazy.  
  
"How's my favorite physician today?" Walker ambled into her office. They had a dinner date.  
  
"I'm just fine. How's the bridge treating you?"  
  
"I'm cozier than a fox in a henhouse."  
  
"Well I'm guessing that means you're doing well." Beverly came from behind her desk and placed her hand on his chest. She really loved doing that. They were never openly affectionate in public, but were in no way closeted. Starfleet was close to changing it, but the Enterprise was still a family ship. Relationships were not encouraged, but still were not against regulation.  
  
"I'm done here for the day - shall we go?"  
  
"After you, ma'am." Walker inclined his head.  
  
They arrived on deck eight, where they exited the lift. Laughing and bantering, they made their way arm in arm to Beverly's quarters. Halfway there they encountered Captain Picard just leaving his cabin.  
  
"Doctor, Lieutenant." He inclined his head and passed without another word. Beverly was silent the rest of the way to her cabin. Upon entering, she walked to the replicator, and ordered drinks. Walker reclined on the couch.  
  
"Beverly, I make it a policy never to look at another man's wife or water another man's whiskey. Now, I don't think that exactly applies in this situation, but I have a feeling there's something you're not telling me."  
  
Beverly set their drinks on the table and sat next to him, heaving a sigh. "You would be right Walker, that doesn't exactly apply. Captain Picard and I certainly are not married."  
  
"But...."  
  
"We have a long history. We've been friends for more than 20 years. There was a time that it might have become more. We had a, well, a falling out recently. Right before you came on the Enterprise, actually." She gave a crooked smile, and her eyes were again light years away.  
  
"I had a feeling something was up. You two were more awkward than a Vulcan at a Betazoid wedding." He grinned and squeezed her arm.  
  
Unwittingly, Beverly had almost started to cry. She hastily wiped an errant tear with the back of her hand, and sat up straighter. "You were right last week when you pointed out how long I've been on the Enterprise. I've been letting a lot of things hold me back. My past, my fears. I'm not doing it anymore. I've turned down dozens of promotions and expeditions to stay here. No more. I'm too old to wait around."  
  
"Well then, I reckon I better move fast to keep up with you, Beverly Crusher." With that he set down his drink, and gathered her in his arms. She laughed and they didn't leave the sofa until hunger got the best of them an hour later.  
  
*********  
  
Troubled that evening, Picard had called Geordi and Data to his ready room.  
  
"The warp signatures are definitely M'dar, sir. We can wait around and see what else develops, but from what I can tell the ships are long gone." Geordi's tone was confident.  
  
"That does not, however, preclude the possibility that the ships are cloaked and remain near." Data tilted his head at Geordi, and then the Captain.  
  
"Yes Data, but it begs the question - why? Why were they here in the first place, and why would they still be here? Geordi - have you been in touch with anyone from the other four Starfleet vessels on the survey?"  
  
"Yes sir, and everyone's reporting the same findings. What could they possibly be after, sir? From what I can tell, we're in the middle of empty space."  
  
"Perhaps, Mr. LaForge, that is exactly the point." Picard steepled his hands. He didn't like the situation, and he needed time to think. They were scheduled to depart for the rendezvous coordinates in just two days. Picard had the feeling there was something he needed to figure out before then. "If that's all, gentlemen?" He glanced at his officers. Taking the hint, they stood and left.  
  
He reclined in his chair, facing the stars. "What do you think, Livingston?" He quietly addressed the Lion Fish gliding serenely nearby. A birthday gift from Beverly from a few years ago. He had infrequently taken to addressing him when he was stumped by a particular puzzle. This had all the signs of a set-up. Thinking back to their previous encounter with the M'dar, he pondered that it too had been shrouded in mystery. Perhaps that was their tactic - obfuscation. Keep the ship busy chasing a red herring to draw attention from the actual danger. The last incident had involved sabotage. And a saboteur. What was their MO this time around? He wished Worf were still onboard. Somehow he didn't trust Walker. "Somehow?" he asked himself. The reason was perfectly clear, and ridiculous. If he were to let his personal feelings meddle in his command decisions, it was time to step down.  
  
"Picard to Lieutenant Walker." There was a long pause, and Walker came on.  
  
"Yes sir, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I'd like to see you in my ready room, Lieutenant. I have a matter that needs investigating."  
  
"I'm your man then. I'll be up in a few minutes."  
  
"Very good. Picard out." Picard hoped he'd interrupted an intimate moment. 'Now really Jean-Luc, that is beneath you.' He sat reflectively until his chime beeped moments later.  
  
"Come."  
  
Jack Walker strode in. Picard inclined his head and Walker took a seat.  
  
"Lieutenant, are you familiar with the incident that occurred on this ship with the M'dar last month?"  
  
"Yes sir. They contaminated the warp core and placed an agent on board."  
  
"Lieutenant, I am, shall we say, suspicious of our current situation. I believe the M'dar are still operating, and I believe we are being set-up. I want you to work with Data to review the crew roster for any anomalies. Start in engineering and security. I want verification for every person working and living on this ship, and I want it done before we depart for the rendezvous."  
  
"Well that's a tall order, but we'll get it done. Is that all sir?"  
  
The look in Picard's eyes said it wasn't, but he nodded and dismissed the Lieutenant.  
  
**********  
  
After the morning briefing, Data and Walker began work on the personnel sweep.  
  
"Let's be discreet Data. We don't want the whole crew looking over their shoulder all day."  
  
"Looking over their shoulder, Lieutenant?"  
  
"It's an expression Data - we don't want them to become paranoid." Walker was still unused to the android, but found him amusing.  
  
"Ah. I concur."  
  
"The Captain wanted to begin with security and engineering departments. I'll conduct the security sweep, and you take engineering. Tomorrow we'll tackle science, command and medical."  
  
"Very good Lieutenant. I suggest we confer at the end of the day to compare findings."  
  
"Sounds good to me Data. Let's say 1900 hours?"  
  
"That should be a sufficient time frame."  
  
*********  
  
Walker and Data met again at the end of the day, each having little to report. Data had located two engineering crew members with sporadic personal records, and Walker one security guard who had a more colorful past than was usually cleared by Starfleet. Neither had anything conclusive, but those crewmembers would be kept under close scrutiny. They made a record and drew up a strategy for the following day. They would present any findings to Picard the next evening.  
  
********  
  
"T'par to M'dar. I believe the Captain of the Enterprise has become suspicious. We are still headed to designated coordinates, but we may develop a situation. I await signal."  
  
*********  
  
By the morning of departure, neither Walker nor Data had found anything conclusive on any of the crew. Total, there were six under watch. Reluctantly Picard ordered the Enterprise to the head out and meet up with the rest of the ships. They would arrive in a few hours.  
  
*********  
  
Upon arrival, Picard hailed the USS Cuyahoga, which had already been patrolling the sector. They reported nothing anomalous, and the two ships fell in to wait for the Victoria, Intrepid, and Cleveland. All five were assembled within the hour. When assembled, all sent staff to meet on the Enterprise.  
  
"Gentlemen, ladies." Picard addressed the group, engineers and security staff from each of the ships. The respective Captains had gathered as well, and Necheyev looked on over a secure subspace line.  
  
Captain Roosevelt of the Cuyahoga spoke. "We've found nothing to indicate Cardassian intelligence or military activity, and I believe that holds true for the rest of you."  
  
There was assent from the group. Picard cleared his throat. "I am suspicious of further M'dar activity. Have any of you detected anything indicating their involvement here?"  
  
Commander Albright, Chief Engineer on the Intrepid, jumped in. "We have some warp readings from M'dar ships, but nothing else." She glanced around the table, and again there was tacit assent.  
  
Picard drummed his fingers on the table. "Admiral, it appears we've been lead on a chase."  
  
Necheyev frowned. Intelligence had been certain. But having five ships deployed to one sector was a resource drain. It was time to move on. "Very well. Captains - you will receive new mission directives by the end of the day. Please transmit all data on your current assignments to Starfleet Command. Necheyev out."  
  
For a moment everyone at the table sat silently, until Picard stood. He nodded at each of the crew members. "It's been a pleasure. I look forward to our next meeting. Commander Riker will escort you all to the transporter room." They began making their way out the door.  
  
Picard briskly crossed the bridge and took his seat.  
  
"Captain, the sensors are picking up a large amount of hydrogen in the surrounding subspace."  
  
"Origin, Mr. Data?"  
  
"Unknown sir."  
  
Picard didn't like it. "Yellow alert, Data. Stay sharp."  
  
*********  
  
It was seconds later, in the midst of the first transport, that the initial volley hit. Half of the delegation from the other ships was still onboard the Enterprise. There was no way to know yet if the other half had made it back safely.  
  
Picard regained his bearings and stood. "Red alert Lieutenant Walker. Report!"  
  
"Shields holding at 85% sir, but we took some damage on that first hit. Sensors indicate that the Victoria, Cuyahoga, Intrepid, and Cleveland were also attacked. They all sustained damage. The enemy ships are now cloaked sir, but readings indicate there were five."  
  
'We're sitting ducks,' thought Picard. "Put all ships on main viewer, Mr. Data."  
  
Each vessel did appear to have varying levels of damage. Within moments, the remaining officers onboard the Enterprise from the other ships appeared on the bridge. The Captain and Chief Engineer from the Cuyahoga, the Chief of Security from the Victoria, and the Captain and Second Officer from the Intrepid. On the viewer, the five enemy ships shimmered into existence and began to fire again. Without warning, the Victoria exploded, rocking the Enterprise as they also sustained another phaser blast.  
  
"Mr. Walker, lock on trajectory from any and all of those ships and fire at will!"  
  
"Aye, aye, Captain." Torpedoes and phasers from all remaining Starfleet vessels appeared, some hitting their targets and others flying harmlessly into space. It was impossible to tell which came from where.  
  
Walker seemed cool at tactical. "We have severe damage reports from all over the ship. Shields are currently at 50%, but are fluctuating like crazy. I'm unable to stabilize them. Warp core is offline, inertial dampers are out, and secondary systems are down. Remaining ships report similar damage."  
  
"Sir, I am picking up the shield anomalies. Reason of the malfunction is unknown. But the Victoria's shields were only at 5% when she was lost." Data turned from opps to address the crew on the bridge. Red alert klaxons blared and emergency lighting cast an eerie glow as they waited for the next attack.  
  
Riker stepped forward. "Mr. Data, fix those shields. Walker, get a lock on any of those ships the instant we've got even a ghost of a reading and fire." He turned to Picard.  
  
Snapping down his uniform, Picard launched his battle strategy. "Ensign Lee, open a secure channel to the remaining ships."  
  
"Channel open, sir."  
  
"This is Captain Picard on the Enterprise. Bring your ships about, opposite of our heading. We're going to circle the wagons. As soon as you're in position, commence firing a 3 second phaser burst at maximum spread at a rearward angle, and continue firing short bursts at every 5 seconds. We're going to create some cover. As soon as you have any lock on any of the enemy ships, fire torpedoes."  
  
Picard looked back at the stranded Captains and they all nodded. Picard was a brilliant tactician. "Commence maneuvers now."  
  
No sooner had they begun to move than the enemy ships reappeared. Torpedoes were again launched from all Starfleet vessels, and again only ¼ of them hit home. The Enterprise was grazed again by the attack. Over the din, Picard shouted, "Begin cover fire!"  
  
Walker reported again from tactical. "Cuyahoga and Intrepid hit. Enterprise shields at 35% and still fluctuating. We can't take much more of this, Captain."  
  
Phasers fired from the four ships, establishing an expanding grid into space. They hit nothing. Suddenly, the Intrepid exploded, again buffeting the Enterprise. The three remaining ships moved to tighten the circle. Picard looked over at the crew whose ships had been lost. It was clear that each were sorry they had not been on board.  
  
"Captain, I believe I have discovered the origin of the shield malfunction. I am attempting to correct it now."  
  
Picard was silent. They were sitting ducks. The cover fire would only buy them a small amount of time. They needed another plan.  
  
As if in answer, two of the enemy ships winked into view. Their cloaking devices appeared to have broken down.  
  
"Picard to all ships! Lock torpedoes and fire at will!"  
  
A heavy volley appeared from the Cuyahoga, Enterprise, and Cleveland, destroying the prone vessels. The odds were narrowed.  
  
"Sir, the radiation levels from the fallout have created a way for us to find the remaining three cloaked vessels. The rebounding wave particles are now creating a radar image. I am feeding coordinates to tactical."  
  
"Excellent Mr. Data!" Picard shouted triumphantly. "Get those coordinates to the other ships."  
  
"This is Captain Picard. You are about to receive two sets of coordinates. Lock on to them and fire at will!"  
  
Simultaneously, the remaining cloaked vessels appeared and began firing. They hit the Cuyahoga and Cleveland before being decimated by a wave of torpedoes from the Starfleet contingent. Four explosions lit up the main viewer. The warp core on the Cleveland had breeched, and they were unable to dump it before it went critical.  
  
The bridge on the Enterprise was silent. Debris lay everywhere and there was a faint haze in the air. Red lights strobed over the agonized faces of the homeless officers.  
  
Picard's voice was barely audible. "Data, shut off those lights and that damn noise. Walker, continuous scan for any approaching vessels. Riker, get a tractor beam on any remaining enemy debris and get it into a cargo bay." He turned to the Chief Engineer and Captain Roosevelt of the Cuyahoga. "Ellen, you have my ready room." The two officers made their way off the bridge to contact their ship. Until the remaining threat level was assessed, they would be unable to transport home.  
  
Picard turned to the woman at opps. "Lieutenant, please escort our guests to quarters." He turned to the Captain of the Intrepid. "Graham, I'm sorry."  
  
Strained, the other Captain responded. "You did your best Jean-Luc." The men clapped shoulders and the officers filed to the aft lift, the only on the bridge still in operation.  
  
"Picard to Main Engineering. Report."  
  
"Lieutenant Young reporting sir. Lieutenant Commander LaForge has been taken to sickbay."  
  
"Status, Ms. Young."  
  
"The warp core is down sir. Estimated repair time is one or two days. Secondary systems are offline, but primary systems, including life support, are stabilized."  
  
"Get to work then. Picard out."  
  
"Sickbay to Bridge."  
  
"Picard here. Go ahead Doctor." In the back of his mind Picard felt a small wave of relief.  
  
"We've got heavy casualties, sir. We are setting up emergency triage centers in cargo bay three. And I need more power down here." Crusher's voice was insistent and tense.  
  
"Contact Engineering with my authority Doctor. Have you treated Mr. LaForge yet?"  
  
"He's in here Captain. He's got severe plasma burns, but he'll pull through fine."  
  
"Very good Beverly. Keep me apprised." This was the first time they had directly spoken in days. Picard's mood was blacker than the surrounding subspace.  
  
"Picard to all available Senior Staff. Report to the Observation Lounge in one hour."  
  
*********  
  
Picard gravely surveyed the conference table. In addition to six of his senior staff, the Captain and Second Officer of the Intrepid sat motionless and silent. They had been ambushed, and well.  
  
"Number One - report."  
  
"Engineering reports that the warp core will need a full two days for repairs, as will secondary systems. All primary systems have been stabilized." Picard nodded for him to continue.  
  
"Mr. Data is working on identifying the attacking vessels, and Mr. Walker is attempting to trace the origin of the shield malfunction. Similar shield difficulties are reported on the Cuyahoga, and sensor data indicates that the Victoria, Cleveland, and Intrepid encountered the same problem. Their shields were all between 5% and 10% when they were destroyed."  
  
"Thank you, Commander." Picard turned. "Mr. Data. What have you discovered so far?"  
  
"At this point it is reasonable to assume that the M'dar are responsible for the attack. The warp signatures and remnants of the enemy ships are consistent with the technology that has previously been identified with them."  
  
Picard's expression was stormy. "Mr. Walker. I am extremely suspicious of the systemic shield malfunctions. I believe it to be the work of the M'dar. I want you to coordinate with the Cuyahoga and get to the bottom of this."  
  
"Yes sir. I have already been in discussions with their engineer, and they confirm our readings. The shield fluctuations all began as soon as the elevated hydrogen levels were detected by the sensors."  
  
"Is there a connection, Lieutenant?" Picard's brow raised.  
  
"Doubtful sir. More likely, it was a signal."  
  
The silence around the table deepened.  
  
"Let's be sure, Mr. Walker. I want an update on your progress in an hour. Coordinate with Data and find out what happened."  
  
Finally Picard turned to Crusher. They exchanged no words. The CMO looked haggard. "Sickbay reports 150 casualties, 50 fatalities."  
  
It was a devastatingly high number, considering the losses of only a month ago. Compared to the complete losses of the other three ships, however, the Enterprise crew felt somehow lucky.  
  
Picard's demeanor indicated a close to the meeting.  
  
"I refuse to believe any of this is coincidence. I have already relayed the events and all preliminary findings to Starfleet Command. I want more answers from all departments within the day. If there is another saboteur loose on this ship, I want him or her found. Will, you will coordinate with Data and Lieutenant Walker." He paused briefly and looked around the table. "Dismissed."  
  
Angrily, the Captain stood and stalked from the room.  
  
*********  
  
Two hours after the staff meeting, Data, Walker, and Picard sat in the Captain's ready room.  
  
Data studied a padd briefly, and looked up to give his report. "The shield malfunction originated in a relay right off of Main Engineering. Both the primary and secondary power conduits were tampered with, and the malfunction remotely activated. As stated previously, the fluctuations began after the hydrogen detection. All evidence confirms Lieutenant Walker's theory that the hydrogen acted as a signal, not a catalyst."  
  
"Mr. Data, Mr. Walker, have we made progress in discovering who it was that is responsible?"  
  
Walker shifted. "Oh, I think we've got our man, Captain. Logs indicate that an Ensign John Wood had last checked the affected conduits. A subsequent search of his quarters turned up a coded subspace transmitter. Finally, there was a power surge initiated from his station moments before the suspected M'dar attack began. We detained Wood immediately upon discovering this, and he's currently being held in the brig."  
  
"Good work, Lieutenant. I want some answers from him, Mr. Walker. Get down there with Troi and talk to Wood."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
"Mr. Data, coordinate your findings with the Cuyahoga, and send a report to Starfleet Command." Picard looked somewhat satiated, but his expression was still stone cold. "Is there anything else to report?"  
  
Walker leaned forward. "The Cuyahoga has also located a crewmember who looks good for the tampering on their ship. She's been found with a similar transmitter. She has already confessed, and claims allegiance to the M'dar."  
  
"That leaves little to speculation, doesn't it?" Picard sat quietly for a moment. "Mr. Walker, double check the results from the crew sweep. I've had enough espionage and security breaches. Use what we've got from the Cuyahoga to get more out of Wood." Picard paused again and passed a hand over his head. Exhaling, he leaned back in his chair. "Dismissed."  
  
Walker and Data rose and quickly exited.  
  
How many more attacks would there be from the M'dar? Who was this previously unknown race? What the hell was going on? Picard's thoughts were profoundly troubled.  
  
*********  
  
On the M'dar homeworld, Chancellor H'rar smiled at his First Aide. "The fools! We've got them chasing their own tails! They'll now spend hours, days, weeks, seeking out spies in their midst!"  
  
The Aide took a seat opposite the Chancellor. "And for each that they find, we have another. Sir, you are brilliant."  
  
H'rar smiled. And the finale? "Starfleet will immediately contact our 'homeworld,' demanding an explanation. Our mock government will claim all responsibility. They will quickly and easily be destroyed by Starfleet, who will soon rest easy that the M'dar threat has been annihilated. And then, then, J'lan, we will launch the final attack."  
  
It had been a relatively straightforward plan, but had taken years to cultivate. Recruiting the spies and waiting for them to assume position had been arduous and slow work. After the failure of the first mission and subsequent discovery of the M'dar use of the Hepa III foliage, they'd needed to switch tactics. And that's where the Cardassians had come in. The M'dar had lost their only five ships in the first two ambush attempts, but the final phase required no ships at all. Studying the specs of the Enterprise, the M'dar-bought ex-Starfleet scientists had located a singularity in the warp core design in each of the Federation vessels that could be used to cause a cascade failure, destroying the vessels from the inside. Once the majority of the fleet was gone, the Cardassians could move in easily - all without ever appearing to have participated in the plot. It would be discovered afterward, but by then it would be too late. The M'dar would be rewarded well for their sacrifice and loyalty.  
  
********* 


	3. Sabotage II Three

Sabotage has become a trilogy. Hope you meant it when you said you wanted another story.... If you haven't yet, you might want to read the first installment to pick up on nuance, especially w/ PC.  
  
And of course, Paramount = Q = omnipotent = only fun, no profit.  
  
*********  
  
Sabotage II Chapter Three  
  
*********  
  
The Enterprise and Cuyahoga spent days repairing their battered ships before setting course for Starbase 202. Starfleet Command had been duly outraged at the ambush, and promptly sent two battleships to the M'dar homeworld to deal with the government, who had taken full responsibility this time, claiming it for the glory of the M'dar people. The result of the mission was yet undetermined, but seemed to be going Starfleet's way.  
  
The extent of the internal damage was as yet un-assessed. None of the crew believed to have been responsible for the sabotage on the five ships had any previous infractions on their records, no similarities, or any indication that they had been anything but solid officers before the affair. After a day in the brig, Wood had confessed. Starfleet was at this moment initiating a comprehensive investigation of all junior level personnel, and coordinating an investigation of senior officers. The task was Herculean, and suspicion within the ranks was rampant.  
  
Once again, the damaged Enterprise limped into spacedock at Starbase 202 for repairs and leave. They had spent yet another week planetside, but the crew had begun to show signs of wear. Jean-Luc Picard was no exception.  
  
*********  
  
"Come."  
  
"Captain, I have discovered certain facts that I believe you might be interested in."  
  
"Certainly Mr. Data, what is it?" Picard's eyebrows rose. He had been assigned a temporary office on the Starbase while the Enterprise underwent repairs. A steady stream of visitors had left him drained. While Data was often rather wordy with explanations, he rarely brought irrelevant matters directly to the Captain.  
  
"Sir, I have checked these findings several times, and presented them to Commander Riker." The android's tone was reluctant.  
  
"Please continue, Data."  
  
"I have been further investigating the shield malfunction and suspicious events on the Enterprise. While I was able to corroborate the evidence against Ensign Wood, I also postulated an alternate theory indicating that Wood might have acted with an accomplice."  
  
Now he had Picard's full attention. "An accomplice, Mr. Data?"  
  
"Yes sir. Three separate facts lead me to speculate that Lieutenant Walker may have been involved."  
  
Picard sat back in his chair and exhaled loudly. This was something he did not want to hear, at all. "Data, this is a serious accusation."  
  
"I know sir. I would not have brought this to you if I were not fairly certain. The evidence is circumstantial, but there is a significant amount, and it is verifiable."  
  
"Very well then. What have you found?"  
  
"The most significant discovery would be the data transmissions from the Enterprise. If you'll recall, Ensign Wood's quarters contained a subspace transmitter, and records of outgoing messages were found. After uncovering the subsequent evidence, I rechecked the transmissions. Inspection reveals that those transmissions were all created and stored in one download. In essence, they are forgeries. Given this fact, I set out to determine whether there were any unaccounted for transmissions from the Enterprise. There were. And all originated from stations adjacent to Lieutenant Walker's quarters, using a forged access code. Only senior staff have that level of clearance. All transmissions were made at times when computer logs indicate Lieutenant Walker was alone."  
  
"Mysterious, but not conclusive Data."  
  
"If I may sir, there is more."  
  
"Please."  
  
"The energy pulse that activated the shield malfunction, upon first inspection could have been originated from Wood's station in engineering. It also could have been originated from the tactical station on the main bridge. Signals were sent from both stations simultaneously immediately prior to the attack. It is impossible to determine which caused the failure."  
  
Picard's face appeared to be carved from stone. He listened silently.  
  
"Finally, sir, there is a matter of unexplained credits in Lieutenant Walker's Starfleet account. One month before boarding the Enterprise, a large amount of credit was transferred through his account and quickly passed to accounts held by members of his family. I investigated the origin, and found that the money was deposited by a Ferengi trader who works primarily in the sector controlled by the M'dar."  
  
"You looked into his accounts?"  
  
"I did so after uncovering the other evidence. I was attempting to assuage my suspicions. None of the information is conclusive. However, viewed as a whole, the facts are troubling."  
  
"Indeed Mr. Data." Picard's hands were steepled under his chin. He pondered Data skeptically. Finally, he spoke. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Data. Download a copy of this information to my files. Please continue with your investigation, and mention this to no one. I will follow- up with Commander Riker."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Data's evidence was not conclusive. But it did raise significant questions. Starfleet Command would need to be notified, of that there was no question. The question that did remain - who else should Picard speak to?  
  
*********  
  
"Walker, that was excellent!"  
  
"I'm glad you approve, Beverly. I like to keep you well-fed."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Well, first of all, you're skinny enough. I don't want to see you wasting away, and I know you don't eat when you're busy." He smiled at Crusher as he cleared plates from the table. "And secondly, I want to make sure you keep your energy up." That remark he accompanied with a licentious wink.  
  
"That's very considerate." Crusher rose and made her way to the kitchen where Walker was cleaning up. Putting her arms as far around him as she could reach, she led him away from the sink. "Let's leave these for the morning."  
  
Both Crusher and Walker had been extremely busy when the Enterprise initially docked. Within the week however, their duties had tapered off. They agreed to take a few days leave and rent a cabin on the planet. Beverly had not been so completely relaxed or enjoyed herself more in years. Jean-Luc had not disappeared, but was far from her thoughts. She found her anger had almost subsided.  
  
*********  
  
"Admiral, I'm sorry to bother you at this hour."  
  
"What can I do for you, Captain?"  
  
"I'm contacting you to confirm that you have received the information I transmitted early. It was first brought to my attention by my second officer, Lieutenant Commander Data. It implicates my Chief of Security, Jack Walker, in the M'dar affair."  
  
"I have received it, and it has been reviewed." Necheyev sat quietly and did not respond immediately.  
  
"Do you have a recommendation for action?" Picard leaned forward expectantly.  
  
"At this time, we advise you to take no action, but to observe Mr. Walker closely." She seemed disinclined to expound.  
  
"Take no action, Admiral? I am concerned for the safety of my crew." 'One member in particular,' he thought.  
  
"Take no action Picard, and keep this information strictly confidential. We have reason to believe that there were accomplices on the other ships, and still on ships that are currently active in the sector. We want to see where this goes. We're going to keep you in spacedock as long as possible. Stay on your toes, and wait for further orders. Necheyev out."  
  
Picard angrily closed his connection and rose. Striding to the replicator, he ordered tea, and paced back to the table. He set it down, but did not sit. He turned to stare out at the stars. As captain, he continually made difficult and critical decisions. He found this one particularly troubling. He rubbed at the back of his neck, and finally tapped his chest.  
  
"Picard to Riker."  
  
"Riker here Captain."  
  
"Will, can you stop by for a minute?"  
  
"Absolutely sir. I'll be right over." Riker immediately read the tension in his Captain's voice.  
  
*********  
  
"I can't believe that Starfleet would simply let a suspected saboteur run loose on the Enterprise." Riker had stood from his original spot on the couch in the Captain's temporary office.  
  
"There is no hard evidence, Will. And Starfleet is hoping that someone will slip up and overplay their hand." Picard spoke quietly, calmly. One of the finest points of his relationship with Will Riker stemmed from the balance their personalities struck. Picard found that Will's raw emotions helped him remain calm and focused on a problem.  
  
"I wish Worf were still here." Riker sat again, petulant.  
  
"As do I, Commander." There was a faraway look in the Captain's eye.  
  
Suddenly, a sly grin appeared on Riker's face. "That's not all you called me in here to talk about, is it sir? You're worried about Beverly." The origin of the Captain's concern was clearly the Doctor's relationship with Walker - but to confront Picard with that outright would have been suicide.  
  
For a moment Picard considered playing innocent, then reconsidered. It would only delay the inevitable. "Admiral Necheyev was clear with her orders. I am to tell no one. You were already aware of the situation. But if I take this to Dr. Crusher, it might very well expose our knowledge to Walker."  
  
"Beverly's first duty is to this ship and her crew sir. She can be trusted - and you know that. But you're worried about how she might take it."  
  
"To say the least. As you may have noticed, we've had a falling out as of late."  
  
"Permission to speak freely, sir?"  
  
"Always, Will."  
  
"It would be hard not to notice. The entire crew has noticed."  
  
Picard winced. "That bad, Number One?"  
  
Riker did not speak to confirm the statement - he didn't need to. But Picard seemed deeply troubled. "We're a family on the Enterprise sir. We've all grown very close. The crew thinks no less of you. They're concerned in a way that's typical whenever you see two people you care about unhappy with each other." Now he was beginning to sound like Troi. He backed off and let Picard ruminate.  
  
The Captain sat motionless, silent for a few minutes. "Technically, there is nothing I can do. I have no choice but to obey the Admiral's orders. Personally however, I have been irresponsible. And it's time to fix that. Thank you, Number One."  
  
"Anytime sir." Riker stood with a slight smile, one that was reflected hesitantly on the older man's face. "Please let me know if there's anything I can do." With that he exited, and Picard turned to again face the stars. Suddenly, his eyes changed, and became dark. He had once told Beverly that there was a way out of every box, and a solution to every puzzle. He believed he had cracked the code to this entire conundrum. The only key was trust - how much did Beverly trust him?  
  
*********  
  
The crew had returned to the Enterprise, and were scheduled to depart the next day for a system mapping mission in the Beta Gamma sector. Picard had been frustrated when Crusher and Walker had returned from shore leave appearing very content, and, he hated to admit, happy. Picard walked through the entire ship, speaking with each department head as he did so. He would not leave Starbase until he was absolutely sure the Enterprise was back in prime condition. And, he was delaying his stop to sickbay for as long as he could.  
  
Finally, he stepped through the doors. Dramatically, a hush fell over the room. 'Merde,' he thought. "As you were, crewmen." The officers looked properly chastised and resumed their work. He walked toward Crusher's office, becoming more and less sure with himself at every step.  
  
Behind her desk, Beverly recognized Picard's voice immediately. Her heart sped imperceptibly, and she mentally steeled herself for the encounter. They had literally spoken two sentences to each other in the previous week, both over comm. badge. They had perhaps spoken personally only once or twice in the entire month prior to that. It was an interminable situation.  
  
"Doctor Crusher."  
  
"Captain Picard." She stood as he entered.  
  
"Please Doctor, sit."  
  
She did so and motioned for him to do the same. Grudgingly, she admitted to herself that she had missed him.  
  
"I won't take up much of your time, Doctor - "  
  
Before he could finish, she interjected. "Good. As you can see, we're quite busy in here." Beverly kicked herself internally - what the hell was the matter with her? There was no need to be rude.  
  
"Yes." Picard kicked himself internally. This was not going well. For a second, he reconsidered. No - this was too important to let her chase him off. She was just being stubborn. He loved her for it - and, right now, hated her for it as well.  
  
"I came here simply to extend an invitation to breakfast, Beverly. I've missed your company." His eyes were warm. Sitting before her, he possessed all the hope and embarrassment of a small boy asking his favorite grammar school teacher to dinner.  
  
Crusher's heart melted, and her expression softened. "That's a kind invitation, Captain. I accept." Was he finally extending the olive branch?  
  
Picard seemed assured. "Very well then - tomorrow morning, my quarters?"  
  
"Yes, that would be fine." Beverly even gave him a smile, though she was still demure and uncertain.  
  
"I'll see you then." Picard stood for a moment, as though to say something more, then turned and exited. Now a bit preoccupied, Beverly returned to her work.  
  
*********  
  
"Actually, we used to have breakfast every morning. It became quite a ritual."  
  
Walker opened a bottle of wine and poured two glasses, handing one to Beverly and sitting next to her on the couch.  
  
"Well, I'll be sorry to give you up early tomorrow morning, but I guess there's no fighting the Captain."  
  
"Only if you're as crazy as I am." Beverly gave a rueful smile.  
  
"You're about as crazy as a fox, Beverly Crusher." Walker was done with conversation, and setting down his glass, took hers as well. Minutes later, they retreated to the bedroom.  
  
*********  
  
Hours later, Walker rose from the bed. Silently, he put on his uniform. He knew it was early yet for her insomnia to kick in - he had time. Using Crusher to throw off Picard had been brilliant - not to mention fun. The man would think twice before confronting him, and had been distracted for an entire month.  
  
Walker made his way out of the cabin, and to a science station nearby. He'd been lucky when they began spending more time in Beverly's quarters. It allowed him to vary the location of his transmissions without roaming the ship at all hours.  
  
"T'par to M'dar. All seems well. I await the signal." He was curious about Crusher's breakfast with the Captain. What had prompted the sudden attempt at reconciliation? It was time to dig the trench a little deeper.  
  
*********  
  
Beverly woke the next morning with an odd tingle in her stomach. She was nervous. Sensing her movement, Walker rolled over.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Good morning to you." Glancing at the chronometer, Beverly prepared to make a hasty retreat to the shower.  
  
"Not so fast there, young lady." Walker beamed at her.  
  
"I've got to get going, Walker!" She giggled and pushed him away.  
  
"Not before I say my peace." Now he seemed serious, earnest.  
  
"Now, don't feel like you need to say anything. I know I'm jumping the gun, and I know I'm probably just being a romantic. But I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"What is it, Walker?" Beverly had an idea of what was coming, and she wasn't sure she wanted to hear it. Still, she'd enjoyed these last weeks. She felt calm.  
  
He grinned sheepishly. "I've been wanting to say it a couple days now, but it seemed like overkill while we were on the planet. But, now, well, Beverly, I love you."  
  
She froze. Trying not to look like a deer in the headlights, and recovering quickly, she stammered. "Walker, I, that's so sweet." Did she love him? Honestly, she hadn't even thought about it. He was a warm man, and charming. Handsome, fun, youthful. He was a catch. Why was she holding back?  
  
"Well, like I said. I just wanted to let you know." He'd caught her off guard, and he knew it. Excellent.  
  
Beverly kissed him passionately. She'd told herself a month ago to move on, and it was time.  
  
"Ma'am, if you don't quit that, I'm never going to let you out of bed."  
  
"Sorry. Walker - I,"  
  
"It's OK Beverly. Now scoot on out of here - you're going to be late."  
  
She gave an embarrassed smile and squeezed his hand as she got out of bed.  
  
*********  
  
By the time she reached Picard's quarters, she had almost completely gathered her wits about her. The butterflies in her stomach over Walker's profession had been replaced by a nervous tidal wave of anticipation. Was she ready to mend her fences with Picard? What would he say? Would he apologize, or was he expecting a mea culpa from her?  
  
In his quarters, Picard paced nervously. Coffee and croissants sat at the ready. He had been up for over an hour, rehearsing what he would say in a million different ways. Unfortunately, he knew everything he'd practiced would fly from his mind the moment he saw her. He started when the chime rang. Was it time already? He plastered on a serene expression. It was a complete falsehood.  
  
"Come."  
  
Beverly entered. Well, the Captain seemed calm enough. She supposed she could make it through one breakfast. Times like these made her wish she still had those implants from KesPryt. Or at least was ¼ Betazed.  
  
"Good morning." Her expression was inquisitive, and her voice lilted musically. 'Nervously' is how Beverly would have described it.  
  
"I'm glad you could make it Beverly, please sit down." It seemed like forever since she'd heard him say her name. It gave her courage.  
  
"So Jean-Luc, are we going to pretend all morning that nothing has happened, or have I been invited here to talk?" Bold! Where had that come from? Crusher congratulated herself. Picard was completely discombobulated.  
  
Picard tried to continue. "I would have to say the latter. But I suppose I had expected some informal pleasantries." Hearing her speak his name again had been divine. Mentally shaking his head, he reminded himself to stay on task. This was not about them - this was about her. And Jack Walker. He would need to re-establish some common ground before anything regarding that subject could be broached.  
  
"I've never been one to mince words, Captain. You know that." She took a sip of her coffee and buttered her croissant. She'd gained the upper hand and was now coasting until he recovered. Her recent relationship with Walker had granted her a new ease when dealing with Picard. Consciously, it seemed that less was at stake when they spoke. In the back of her mind however, she had never spoken to him about anything personal without red- alert klaxons blaring through the conversation.  
  
"Very well. First, I would like to apologize for my actions on Cambria V. I was, inflexible."  
  
"Un-necessarily strict? Unreasonable?" Her eyes glinted, but not without merriment.  
  
"Yes Doctor, I see your point. In any case, I would like to apologize."  
  
"Accepted. Anything else, while you're at it?"  
  
Now Picard was ruffled. Just what the hell had she been expecting? "Have you nothing to say yourself, Doctor?"  
  
She was still smarting from his abandonment at the inn at Starbase 202, and refused to bring it up if he could not see the error of his own ways. But she had done her share of yelling over the Cambria incident. "One might say that I was a bit inflexible myself at Cambria V."  
  
"Unreasonable? Insubordinate? Stubborn?"  
  
"Yes, I think that describes it." She nodded her head in deference. "I apologize." She meant it. She could not stay mad. But she refused to yield fully - there was still too much hurt.  
  
A heavy silence lingered between them.  
  
Picard cleared his throat. "Now then, where were we?" His tone indicated a clear double entendre. Now he was back on the offensive.  
  
Her eyebrow arched. Were they forever doomed to this intolerable flirtatious dialog? She also thought of Walker. He had been so sweet this morning. He reminded her of a basset hound. Well, a very attractive basset hound.  
  
"We, Captain, are having breakfast, which I'm glad to see you have time for now." Fine then. She would bring it up.  
  
"I was not aware I had been so busy." He puzzled - where was she going with this?  
  
"Well, you certainly seemed busy the morning our shore leave ended."  
  
Certainly she could not mean this past leave. He thought back. That night, when they had parted after dinner, he had asked her about the morning. When he'd woken, there had been an urgent message from the Enterprise. He'd left a message for her at her room - had she not gotten it?  
  
"Beverly, has this entire row been over the morning after.... the morning after we had dinner at the village?!" He was shocked. This whole miserable fight - everything over a missed note!  
  
Crusher was completely put out. "I must say Jean-Luc, it's revealing to know you take my disappointment so lightly!" A flush had appeared on her face. Picard was on the verge of losing control of the situation.  
  
"Beverly, there was an emergency on the ship that morning. I left a message at your room to meet me for breakfast on board. I couldn't wait to see you. When you didn't arrive at the time I'd specified, I assumed you were too busy. I admit I was a little disappointed myself. It may have," he paused, "influenced my actions at Cambria V. I'm guessing yours as well?"  
  
Beverly didn't know whether to laugh or cry. They both sat silently, regarding each other. Something had again shifted between them. An old comfort settled in. Beverly had to keep reminding herself of Walker, looking so warmly at her this morning. Now she was in a jam.  
  
Her tone was quiet. "Jean-Luc,"  
  
"Beverly, when we parted, I left with a hope," Picard's voice was thick. If only he were staring down a Romulan, and not the love of his life before him. "I had hoped that we might, perhaps, move forward in exploring feelings I believe to be mutual."  
  
Now Beverly knew she wanted to cry. It was not fair. Would they never be blessed with good timing? "Jean-Luc, since that time, there have been complications."  
  
"Beverly, that brings me to my second reason for inviting you here today." Picard was now way out on a limb.  
  
What could Jean-Luc have to say about Walker? Surely he didn't expect her to cast him aside like yesterday's news? She had more respect for all of them than to behave that way, and thought he did too.  
  
There was no levity in him now. "Beverly," he paused. This was what was referred to as the point of no return. He stood, walked to his desk, and handed her a padd. It would be useless to try and tell her the suspicions about Walker. She'd need to see it for herself, in black and white. As she read, he spoke. "I have known you for the better part of 25 years, Beverly. You are an inexorable part of my life. I bring this to you against orders, and this must be kept confidential. I trust you implicitly, and I hope I have that same faith from you. I need your helping in verifying or disproving this information."  
  
She finished, and looked up. Her eyes were cold, her cheeks flushed, and the air about her seemed to crackle. Jean-Luc Picard could have sworn, that in his cabin, he heard a branch snap.  
  
*********  
  
Deanna Troi was breakfasting with Will Riker that morning, whose cabin was on the same deck and just down from Picard's. They had been chatting amiably. Troi always sensed a certain general impression of the ship's crewmembers. It was an emotional 'white noise' that always stayed in the back of her mind. Occasionally there were peaks and valleys. At the moment, she was experiencing a definite peak. There were two very strong emotions coming through. Anger and panic. Shrugging it off, she continued with breakfast.  
  
*********  
  
"Beverly." Picard assumed an authoritative tone. Now it would do no good to show any weakness.  
  
Crusher rose from her chair and slammed the padd on the table. Her words flew from her. "Don't you Beverly me, Jean-Luc Picard. You call me here, ostensibly to apologize. You bait me, and then try and hook me with this? Accusations about Walker? What did you hope for?" She laughed in disgust. "That I would see the error of my ways and come running back to you? Do you think so little of me? This evidence is all circumstantial. And you're an ass for treating me, for trying to use me, this way."  
  
"Beverly, be reasonable. You know that I would never seek to manipulate you. Look at the facts in aggregate. I took a risk bringing this to you." He hoped anything would sink in. He took a step toward her.  
  
"Just stop right there, Captain." She shook her head and held up her hand. "Walker is a dear man, and I love him. I will not have you manufacturing evidence to slander him, and I will not participate in this." The words felt all wrong as they came out. That was a lie. But damned if Jean-Luc Picard would ever know that.  
  
It had been a monumental mistake to bring this to her. He believed that she would trust him unquestioningly, and hoped that they might be able to work together to find out for whom Walker was working, and what his plan was. Again, he could not believe he had so misjudged her.  
  
When she again spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper. She stood inches from him, and her eyes never left his. "When I leave this cabin, I will never speak of this again. And, if I'm lucky, I will never speak to you again." Now there was a bold statement. Just hearing the words caused Beverly's heart to freeze.  
  
Jean-Luc was stunned, and he stood motionless as she stalked out of his cabin.  
  
*********  
  
Reaching her cabin, Beverly found Walker still finishing his morning coffee. She ran to him.  
  
Internally, Walker chuckled. The morning could not have gone better if he'd scripted it himself.  
  
*********  
  
Leaving Will's cabin, Troi again felt an emotional spike. This time however, it was heading right toward her. Before she could speak, Beverly had practically run past her, tears streaming down her face. She looked down the hall to see Picard standing just outside his quarters. Slowly, she approached.  
  
"Captain?" Her face was a study in worry. His was beyond interpretation.  
  
"I believe, counselor, that I have just made a grave mistake."  
  
********* 


	4. Sabotage II Four

Sabotage has become a trilogy. Hope you meant it when you said you wanted another story.... If you haven't yet, you might want to read the first installment to pick up on nuance, especially w/ PC.  
  
And of course, Paramount = Q = omnipotent = only fun, no profit.  
  
**********  
  
Sabotage II Chapter Four  
  
**********  
  
"Will, what is going on here?" Deanna had just spent a very frustrating morning trying to coax and badger explanations from the Captain and the Doctor. Both were in fine form, neither yielding an inch. The refused to say even a word about what had transpired.  
  
Riker sat with Deanna in his cabin, picking at his lunch. Not even their mission could distract him. They were mapping a beautiful, but rather unexciting nebula. The science stations were going full-tilt, but engineering, security and medical were all running dull and perfunctory readiness drills. As soon as Troi had come to him, he knew something was up. He was angry at the Captain for disobeying the Admiral's orders. It put him in a tight spot.  
  
"Will - have you been listening to anything I've said? I'm seriously concerned. I may be forced to recommend that my best friend leave the Enterprise."  
  
He turned his sad blue eyes to her dark brown. "I hear you, Deanna." He offered what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Let me talk to the Captain. I think I may know what this is about."  
  
Offended that Will knew more than she, Troi sat back and crossed her arms. "Well, be sure and let me know what happens, Commander."  
  
"Deanna." Riker leaned forward and took her hand. "Trust me."  
  
She smiled warmly and her eyes sparkled. "Of course Will. I just want to see all of this resolved. I don't feel right being so happy while Beverly is having such a hard time."  
  
Will flashed a trademark smile, full of insider knowledge and mischief. "Well then, I seek an immediate remedy. Nothing should infringe upon your happiness." He stood and took a bow. Laughing, Troi slapped at his arm.  
  
"Get out of here, Will Riker!"  
  
"As you wish." He bent and kissed her forehead before leaving to have words with Picard. The best Captain in the fleet, and he could be an incomparable fool.  
  
*********  
  
He found Picard in his ready room. Ringing the chime, Riker entered, and stood with his hands clasped before him. It was a full minute before Picard turned in his chair to face his first officer.  
  
"I've made a fine mess of things, haven't I?" Picard set down a cup of Earl Grey he'd been clutching to his chest. He bent his head and rubbed at his temples. "I disobeyed a direct order. Beverly won't speak to me, and we are still at the mercy of a suspected traitor. Tell me Will, where does Q come in to snap his fingers and make the world sane again?" There were few times in his life he hoped for an encounter with the annoying being.  
  
Riker sat, trying to find words of consolation. None came. "Sir, what changed after our talk on the Starbase?"  
  
Picard smiled ruefully. "I had a plan, Will. It was sheer folly, and I went forward with it anyway."  
  
Riker sat expectantly. "A plan, sir?"  
  
"I wanted to reconcile with Beverly. I believed that I could enlist her aid to indict Walker and get him off the ship. I've lost 75 crew in two months, and I won't stand to lose anymore while Starfleet stands around waiting for the other shoe to drop." His voice rose at a steady crescendo while he spoke. He finished emphatically, and Riker remained silent.  
  
Now, Picard's pitch was again soft, and his tone defeated. "But I made a mess of it. My timing was poor, and my delivery rotten." He seemed detached from time and space. "But most of all, I seriously misjudged Beverly and the situation. It was a mistake, Will. Personal and professional."  
  
Riker had seen this before - in himself, and in other officers. When you lost people, when your mission failed, when you ignored the rules and it backfired. When your heart was just about broken. He had even seen it before in the great Jean-Luc Picard. It was not a time for coddling.  
  
Riker stood, inhaling and raising himself to his full height. "Sir, you did make a mistake. A big one. And we'll just have to wait and see what the fallout is." He paced toward the desk, and leaned forward, both hands on the surface, close to Picard. "But you are an outstanding officer, as is Doctor Crusher. You are the Captain of this ship, the finest in the fleet. Believe it, and act like it. Find Beverly. Make this right. And let's nail this son of a bitch."  
  
Picard shot up, now nose to nose with Will Riker. For an instant Will thought he'd just lost his job.  
  
"I could relieve you of duty for speaking to me that way, Commander. But it would only compound my problems at the moment." He paused. "Instead, I will have to make due with a simple thank-you."  
  
Riker leaned back, tugged at his uniform, and smiled. "Anytime sir."  
  
"Dismissed, Number One."  
  
Riker inclined his head, turned, and walked out.  
  
Picard slowly walked over to Livingston. "I have my work cut out for me, don't I?"  
  
*********  
  
Jean-Luc needed to give Beverly a day to cool down. Meanwhile, he would not be idle. He was a man of action, and it felt good to be back on the offensive. Will Riker would make a fine captain - hell, he should have had his own commission years ago. Picard had Data investigating every minute of Jack Walker's life, and John Wood's. He asked him to cross reference any and all findings with those from other personnel within Starfleet suspected of involvement with the M'dar. Personally he began investigating the M'dar. Starfleet had moved immediately to open talks with them. The M'dat government claimed full responsibility for the ambush, and vowed to continue the attacks. Starfleet had treated it as an act of war, and immediately blockaded the planet. They were now at a stalemate.  
  
But what had prompted the aggressive actions by the M'dar? For over a century they had been a peaceful settlement. Now they were terrorists? Picard worked to fit together the pieces of the puzzle. First, the Hepa III encounter, and T'shar. Now, Walker and the ambush near the neutral zone. The first attack seemed strategically designed to protect the M'dar investment at Hepa III, to keep their development secret. But the second attack - what was the point? And why were Walker and the other saboteurs still on the ships? Clearly they had not completed their mission. What was next? And why?  
  
*********  
  
Damn that man. Damn him to hell. Would she never be happy while Picard was in her life? When was Beverly going to have a love affair that didn't end in death or deception? She'd immediately gone to Walker after storming from Jean-Luc's quarters. She'd refused to confide in him, and only said that hell would freeze over before she spoke with Picard again. Walker seemed genuinely concerned, and assured Beverly that she would feel better as time passed. He'd said that their friendship had lasted too long to let anything tear it apart now. Walker was so sweet, so loyal, and he really seemed to love her. Clearly any man that could evoke such emotion in her the way Picard could was a threat to what Walker had. But he didn't seem to care, or to feel threatened. He wanted the best for her. And for her to believe in that, to want that, to trust that - was it so bad?  
  
The accusations against Walker were troubling, if not conclusive. She bet Jean-Luc had jumped at them. The perfect ruse - it allowed him to force yet another person from her life without exposing him to any of the damage. Beverly knew he thought none of this consciously. But when was he going to be a man about it, and finally accept responsibility for his actions and his feelings?  
  
Damn him again. Try as she would, she could not get the facts from the padd out of her head. "I took a risk in bringing this to you." Picard had seemed sincere - and above all, professional. If he loved anything, it was his ship, Starfleet. "I trust you implicitly, and I hope you have the same faith in me." Jean-Luc Picard had earned that trust over 25 long years. She trusted Walker, and she cared about him. But she'd known him only weeks. Nearly all her life, she'd turned to Picard, and he to her. Angry, hurt, or lost, it made no difference. Beverly knew that even if she were staring at Picard from the business end of a phaser set at maximum, she would not, for one second, feel any fear. And neither would anyone else on the Enterprise. She had reacted poorly - she hadn't honored that trust.  
  
Deeply saddened for all that she'd lost in the past months, she turned at her desk and activated her terminal. "Computer, pull all available medical files on Lieutenant Jack Walker."  
  
*********  
  
Jack Walker strutted on the bridge, smile on his face. Everything was in place. He'd wait for the signal, plant the weapon, and before anyone knew it, he would be long gone. That technically wasn't part of the M'dar plan, but Walker wasn't about to go down with the ship. His grandma used to like to say she never raised no fools - the Walker clan were survivors.  
  
He glanced down at Riker and Troi, and gave an encouraging smile. The bridge crew seemed down, and he put on a believably conspiratorial face. 'I feel your pain,' he sneered internally. Knowing the situation on the Enterprise, the M'dar had invested in training Jack in various mind control techniques. It kept him safe from the annoying Betazoid woman.  
  
Not that the assignment had been all bad. He'd been paid well, bagged a gorgeous woman for a few weeks, and got to play with the Enterprise weapons. It was the opportunity of a lifetime, and after he was done, he'd retire with his remaining family to a distant planet, content to spend his life in paradise.  
  
*********  
  
Despite several distractions, Beverly had been reviewing Walker's files for hours. Nothing had turned up. She was finally to his physical on the Enterprise. "Computer, scan most recent physical of Lieutenant Jack Walker for any anomalies."  
  
"Scan complete. No anomalies found." It confirmed her findings.  
  
Walker had been in earlier to ask about lunch, and she had gone with him. She'd been reserved, but he attributed it to the fight she'd had with Picard. She'd still said nothing about it, and he assumed that the subject was too personal to discuss. Actually, she had been brooding over both men. Had Walker ever done anything suspicious? She couldn't think of anything. If he were a spy, was seducing her part of his plan?  
  
Hours after her lunch, she had been preoccupied with these questions. Now it was past dinner, and she knew Walker would invite her over. She could not stand to be with him - she wanted to be left alone.  
  
"This morning still got you down?"  
  
Beverly started and turned to face Walker. He stood in her office, carefree smile and charming eyes. She clicked her terminal shut and stood, stretching. "I'm afraid so." She gave a crooked grin.  
  
"Well, let me take you away from all that. Come have dinner with me. I've got something special planned."  
  
"Oh Walker." She was genuinely disappointed. Damn it again, Jean-Luc Picard! She came around her desk, setting her hand on his chest. His massive, well muscled chest. "I just can't." She hung her head in defeat.  
  
"I understand Beverly." He kissed the top of her head, and grabbed both of her arms. She looked up at him. "You just let me know when you're feeling better, and we can make up for the lost time together." He winked and smiled.  
  
"Thank you. I'm sorry if you went to a lot of trouble."  
  
"Only trouble is you not bein' around, lady."  
  
His lines could be so cheesy - but somehow, they just worked. Beverly cursed herself, Jean-Luc, and Starfleet one more time for good measure.  
  
"Well then, I guess you wouldn't mind walking me to my quarters?"  
  
"I'd be delighted."  
  
She stripped off her labcoat, and they left sickbay. He gently took her arm in his.  
  
They entered the lift, headed toward deck 8. After a moment it halted, and Picard entered. The trio stood in awkward silence for what seemed to be hours, before finally coming to a stop. Picard stood in front of the couple. He sensed Beverly's stare at his back. He could almost feel daggers of ice on his spine. He cleared his throat as the doors finally swooshed open.  
  
'What a lovely ride' he thought as he quickly exited. Perhaps Beverly would need more than a day to cool off - or warm up to him, he wasn't sure which. Again, he was infuriated with Necheyev for not allowing him to immediately oust Walker. Tactically, keeping him close might be a strong move. Risky, but strong. But Picard was loathe at his inability to protect his crew's safety. Lost in thought, he did not realize he was still standing right outside of the doorway.  
  
"Excuse us, Captain." Crusher's tone was at absolute zero. Picard moved on toward his cabin, never looking back.  
  
*********  
  
After Walker left her quarters, Beverly replicated a meal she picked over, before standing, pacing, and finally sitting again. Dumping the meal in the recycler, she headed back to sickbay. She did not want to be alone with her thoughts.  
  
"Computer, pull up all medical files on Lieutenant Jack Walker." It was time to start the comparisons. There may be nothing to note. It wasn't often that evidence of treason was discovered in medical files. But it kept her mind off other things.  
  
She sat in her office. Sickbay was on night rotation, the lights dim. She could hear her crewmembers moving efficiently about, restocking, running tests. It was soothing. She sighed, sat back from the desk, and ran her hands through her hair. It was a mess, and she had already formed darkening circles under her eyes. Alyssa had been on her way out when Beverly had reappeared. She gave the Doctor a reproachful look. They were all concerned about her, and it showed.  
  
After three hours she had nothing new. She stood again and walked around her small office to re-circulate her blood. She ordered tea, and sat back down.  
  
"Computer, compare most recent medical scan of Lieutenant Walker with the physical I just performed onboard the Enterprise. Look for any anomalies, at even the smallest scale."  
  
Her terminal beeped. "There is one anomaly."  
  
Beverly sat up. "Computer, what's the nature of the finding?"  
  
"Muscle density in the upper left forearm is varied by 2%."  
  
Hardly a red flag. Certainly nothing routine scans would catch. "Computer, what is the origin of that variance?"  
  
"Unknown."  
  
"Computer, speculate."  
  
"Gain of muscle mass. Variance in hydration levels. Presence of a foreign object or objects. Recent Injury."  
  
Beverly interjected. "Computer, stop." Presence of a foreign object? Again, completely circumstantial and inconclusive - but suspicious. "Computer, does Lieutenant Walker have a contraceptive implant?" That information should be in the medical records. But there was no harm in asking. "Negative." Crusher checked her screen. He was not on the medical regimen either. That was a problem. At least she kept up her boosters. Religiously. In any case, the possible foreign object did not have a medical explanation she could find.  
  
"Computer, is the density variance accounted for by a solid mass, or unspecified bulk?"  
  
"There is not enough information to answer that question."  
  
Crusher looked at her chronometer. It was late. Very late. Walker was probably asleep. She could run the scan without waking him, and get rid of all these doubts in her head. Distracted, she grabbed her tricorder and headed out of her office.  
  
She stopped short at the door. There were not the actions of a trusted lover. But above all, she was loyal to the ship and its crew. If something did happen, she'd have to be the one to clean them up. "Computer, override lock. Authorization Crusher two-eight-nine-three."  
  
The door slid open. She nervously fidgeted with the tricorder in her labcoat. The lights were dim. From the bedroom, she could hear Walker breathing. For a moment, she stood still and reconsidered. Then she moved forward. 'Picard, you had damn well better be right.'  
  
*********  
  
Picard could not sleep. He had read all of Taming of the Shrew, and was now well into some of his favorite sonnets. Stiff from sitting, he rose from the couch and paced. He was worried. Worried about his ship, the M'dar, the decisions he'd made, Beverly. Again, he read the padd with the evidence on Walker. Data had uncovered little new evidence, but had found more to corroborate what they already knew. Picard was more and more convinced that he was right. There was more to come from the M'dar, and Walker was somehow tied up in it. Now he worried that he had blown the only shot he had at solving this puzzle, and setting things right with Beverly. He tapped his chest.  
  
"Computer, location of Doctor Crusher?"  
  
"Doctor Crusher is in the quarters of Lieutenant Jack Walker."  
  
He'd asked compulsively, out of guilt. He felt responsible for the current situation. He had not been surprised by the answer, and felt a satisfactory stab at his heart at the response.  
  
*********  
  
Beverly stood directly over Walker as he slept. It was best to be quick, before he could sense her presence. She scanned his arm quickly with the tricorder, not even pausing to see the results as she stalked cat-like from the bedroom. He turned in his sleep and she pivoted behind the dividing wall.  
  
"Beverly?" Walker's voice was thick with sleep. He turned again. Crusher held her breath. She waited just a second. No good. She sensed his wakefulness. She stepped out of the shadows and into the bedroom.  
  
"Walker, hi." She sat on the bedside.  
  
"What's going on? Is something wrong?" He was still partly asleep.  
  
"No - nothing. I just felt bad about missing dinner, and I wanted to come see you. I'm in the middle of an experiment, and I had a minute while the samples were metastasizing."  
  
"Well thank God for metastasization."  
  
She grinned. He was so easy going, funny. "Anyway, I just wanted to say goodnight." Again, she felt at the lump of the tricorder in her pocket. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Anytime. Good night." Walker mumbled. He was already drifting off again.  
  
Crusher ran a hand through his hair and stood. As calmly as possible, she walked out of the bedroom and the cabin. As the door slid shut, she leaned heavily against the wall and exhaled loudly. A moment later she was headed back to sickbay.  
  
*********  
  
Walker rolled in his sleep again. Beverly had been in his cabin before he'd called to her. She'd been behind the wall before stepping into the bedroom. Something wasn't right. It was only a feeling, but you could get killed for ignoring your feelings. He'd get to the bottom of it in the morning. That woman was up to something, and he needed to know what.  
  
*********  
  
She docked the tricorder and downloaded the data. Whatever accounted for the increased density in Walker's arm was not a solid object, nor had it dissipated. A group of cells was uniquely clustered in the area. Their behavior was odd - it did not follow usual organic patters. The cell composition appeared unchanged, but she had no physical samples, and was unable to study them at an ideal level. But the cluster was not random. The behavior was not organic. She didn't know what it was, but it wasn't right. And it did not match the scans from Walker's previous physical.  
  
"Computer, time."  
  
"Current time is 01:32"  
  
"Computer, location of Captain Picard?"  
  
"Captain Picard is in his quarters."  
  
Beverly's jaw was set, and her eyes steely. Again, she grabbed the tricorder, and a padd, and stalked out of sickbay. The on-duty attendant shook his head. That woman was inexplicable.  
  
*********  
  
For the second time that night, she stood in the corridor, uncertain, hesitant. She was exhausted. Her first round with Jean-Luc that morning had left her wiped out. Not she just felt hollow. She was angry - at Jean-Luc, at Walker, at herself. It was a blow to her pride, coming to Jean-Luc this way. He would not revel in it, but it hurt nonetheless. She stopped short of pondering whether they would even be able to patch their friendship back together. For now, the important thing was the ship - and stopping Walker and the M'dar. The lights were dim and the ship hummed. The corridor was silent. Drawing a deep breath in, she stepped forward to ring the chime.  
  
Picard looked up, startled. He had abandoned Shakespeare, and had been sitting quietly for a while observing the stars. He swiped his face with his palm as he stood to face the door. "Come."  
  
And there she stood before him, beautiful, radiant (actually she seemed tired and defeated - but he was simply glad to see her). Picard could not have been more surprised. "Beverly?" He asked softly, the question in his eyes and heart.  
  
"Captain, I have information I believe you should be aware of." Crusher's posture was rigid as she strode toward him. Brusquely, she handed him the padd with Walker's medical scans.  
  
"I began looking more closely at Lieutenant Walker's medical records this morning."  
  
Picard could not help but feel an internal surge of joy and pride. Crusher seemed cold, distant as she talked to him now. But his words had hit home. She had trusted him. He continued to read, not trusting himself to meet her eyes. A smile was not what she wanted to see.  
  
"This afternoon I discovered a curious anomaly in his scans from last year to this. Unable to account for the increased density in the cell structure of his left arm, I ran a follow-up test on the subject, and discovered the unusual cell cluster."  
  
Picard looked up. "Is Lieutenant Walker aware of the second scan, and the reasons behind it?" Beverly walked past him to the windows and looked out at the stars. "No. He was sleeping when I did it." Her tone was resigned, sorrowful.  
  
"Beverly." She remained motionless. "Dr. Crusher - what is your conclusion from these findings?"  
  
She whipped around. "My conclusion, Captain," fire shot from her eyes and her voice was loud and thin "my conclusion is that my lover is a traitorous bastard who plans on blowing up the ship!" She stood, ramrod straight and almost shaking. Now her expression was desperate, and she choked back an angry sob. "And just what do you plan to do about all of this Jean-Luc? You made this mess, now fix it!" She walked toward him and now stood directly in front of him, and accusing finger drilling into his chest. Gently, he took her hand and placed it at her side.  
  
Almost bemused, he spoke, calmly. "I intend to, Doctor. But I need your help." His relief was almost something tangible to him. He could feel the momentum of the entire situation swinging back his way. He almost felt sorry for Walker. Almost.  
  
She nodded silently and turned. She was crying now. She walked away from him and into the bathroom to regain her composure. This was Jean-Luc's fault. If he'd just found her and talked to her that morning after their dinner, there would have been none of this. Who knows where they would be. A small voice told her she was just as culpable, but it felt better to pawn it off on Jean-Luc. It made Walker's betrayal somehow less personal. But Picard had been taken in too, but Emma Dumonde. He knew how it felt to be betrayed, and played for a fool. In her heart Beverly forgave him. But she wasn't about to just let him off the hook.  
  
She splashed some cold water on her face and wiped it off with a towel from the counter. She stared at her haggard countenance for a moment, and took another deep breath. 'The worst part is over,' she told the woman looking back. Taking another breath, her anger began to rise. Just who the hell did Jack Walker think he was? He had a lot to learn about Beverly Howard Crusher. And she intended he would get the whole lesson - unabridged.  
  
Turning, she pulled a tie from her pocket and gathered up her hair as she walked back into the living room. She was done being a victim. Now it was time to lay down a plan. She caught Picard's eye as he returned from the replicator, tea in hand. Her look was even and challenging.  
  
"Got something there for me too, Jean-Luc? Or do you always ignore your thirsty guests?"  
  
Her tone was mocking. He heaved a great sigh internally, and did his best not to smile. Old habits died hard. "And what would the lady be having this evening?"  
  
"Tea would be fine. Herbal, please." She sat at the couch, elbows on her knees. "You're on a furlough, Jean-Luc. I'm still mad as hell at how this has all turned out. And at you." Her gaze was intense. Picard found he cared about little more than hearing her say his name. A weight he'd been feeling for weeks was beginning to lift, almost as she appeared at his door.  
  
"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, Beverly. Whether you like it or not, we're in the same camp." He returned with her tea and sat down opposite. She took it from him and sat back, suspiciously regarding him.  
  
"I want to get him, Jean-Luc. First that woman, and now this. I'm beginning to develop a personal dislike for the M'dar." She leaned forward and placed her cup back on the table.  
  
"Well then, on that we can agree." It was an entry point for negotiation.  
  
Beverly sat quietly, reflecting. They were still a long way from fine. There was a tension between them, and Beverly's anger at Walker and Picard radiated from her heart. It didn't allow a lot of room for anything else. But now that she and Picard were speaking again, she secretly had faith that whatever happened would be fine - they would get through it together, as friends, as a crew, as a family.  
  
"Now then, Jean-Luc, where were we?"  
  
*********  
  
Jack Walker had not reckoned on dealing with the combined forces of an angry Jean-Luc Picard and Beverly Crusher. After all, he'd worked so hard to keep them apart, as had T'shar. But, as he was soon to learn, there were factors he hadn't accounted for. The USS Enterprise always had amazing luck - and her crew made a habit of surprising you.  
  
*********  
  
END  
  
*********  
  
You know it ain't easy  
  
You got to hold on  
  
She was an unknown legend in her time  
  
Now she's dressin' two kids  
  
Lookin' for a magic kiss  
  
She gets the far-away look in her eyes.  
  
Somewhere on a desert highway  
  
She rides a Harley-Davidson  
  
Her long blonde hair flyin' in the wind  
  
She's been runnin' half her life  
  
The chrome and steel she rides  
  
Collidin' with the very air she breathes  
  
The air she breathes.  
  
"Unknown Legend" - Neil Young - Harvest Moon - www.neilyoung.com  
  
********* 


End file.
